Chrizzi's Honor
Chrizzi's Honor was the 15th episode of Season 5 of Night Court, also the 94th overall series episode. Written by series creator James Gates, the episode was directed by Jeff Melman. The episode, which aired on NBC-TV, first aired on January 21, 1988. Synopsis A very nice stranger on the run from the mob crashes Christine's anniversary party in honor of Charles and Diana Storyline Christine is throwing a party to celebrate the anniversary of Prince Charles and Lady Diana and invites the gang. But they don't really want to go so Harry tells them they have to. She learns what Harry did and freaks out. She runs into a guy who's an Anglophile and invites him to the party. When the gang arrives and meets him, they discover he's wearing a handcuff. That's when a detective arrives and informs them, he's a witness and there's a contract on him. So they are told to just sit tight. But when the hit man takes a shot, they try to get word to the police Did You Know? The episode title was from the movie Prizzi's Honor (1985). Goofs ;Factual errors The final scene depicts HM The Queen wearing various honours, including the Order of the Garter star and sash, and the Royal Family Orders of George V and George VI. However, the royal family orders should be worn from the left shoulder, not the right as depicted. Scene Exerpts ;Quotes: ---- *'Detective Costas:' locating Bob at Christine's party We're keeping him under protective custody. There's a fifty-thousand-dollar price tag on his head. Right now there's a professional hit man parked in a car across the street. A hit man who wouldn't mind at all splattering the brains of every person in this room until he got the guy he was after. to the table *'Detective Costas:' Is this bean dip for everybody? ---- *'Detctive Costas:' Stay away from the doors. Stay away from the windows - and those devilled eggs, they're gonna repeat on you like you wouldn't believe... ---- *'Maria:' My name is Maria, I work up in filing. It's very boring, I hope you're not... boring. *'Dan:' How does a little red wine, and gravity boots for two sound? *'Maria:' It's a start. grabs his hand and writes on it with her pen *'Maria:' Pick me up here after work. Wear something tear-away. leaves *'Dan:' My name's Dan. *'Maria:' Who cares? *'Dan:' shrugs Right! ---- *'Dan:' Harry You will not believe what just happened to me! *'Harry:' bothering to look up at Dan Some loose woman that you've never met before has agreed to go back to your place, and participate in some deviant sexual behavior. *'Dan:' What gave me away, the drool? ---- *'Bull:' Bob has described himself as an Anglophile I have heard enough! *'Roz:' Bull, an Anglophile is someone who studies the British. *'Bull:' Oh. I thought it was someone who stuffs liver in his socks and looks at pictures of Jo Anne Worley. What do you call that? *'Roz:' A Worley Bird. ---- Cast (in credits order) Starring *Harry Anderson as Harold T. Stone *Charles Robinson as Mac Robinson *John Larroquette as Dan Fielding *Markie Post as Christine Sullivan *Richard Moll as Bull Shannon *Marsha Warfield as Roz Russell Guest stars/Recurring characters/cast *Dick O'Neill as Detective Costas *George DelHoyo as Bob Mason, (credited as George Deloy) *Mimi Lieber as Maria, Dan's date *Don Stark as Detective Monroe *Charles Woolf as Mr. Fitzgerald Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes